


The Rickest Morty

by heymeatbag



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Episode: s01e10 Close Rick-Counters of the Rick Kind, Headcanon, Mind Control, Origin Story, before the episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymeatbag/pseuds/heymeatbag
Summary: What if the secret behind Evil Morty is not what we thought?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short work, done quick. Might be a little rough! It's meant to be ambiguous about who is who until the end.
> 
> I've always loved the idea of Morty coming out on top, but some things still unsettle me about Evil Rick and Morty. Also, why was Evil Rick so fluid in his behaviors while Evil Morty seems rather stiff and monotone? What if we got it all wrong?

A lone figure stood in a dark and musky room. The windowless structure’s only source of light came from the collection of monitor displays scattered haphazardly throughout the space. Mixes of green and red eerily covered the figure standing triumphantly over his prize. It had taken him a few months to come up with the concept, and only a week to put it into practice. His new toy was almost finished, and he was giddy with expectation.

 _Why let a perfectly functional body go to waste?_ He thought slyly to himself for the umpteenth time.

He had to admit, it was an incredibly brilliant move on his part. Wherever he turned there was someone trying to prolong their life, hide behind a fail-safe. Making a body from scratch, cloning? Overly complicated. Why go through all the effort when the easiest, and not to mention most refined, answer was right in front of him. The perfect tool, disguise, had been just a few familial generations away. Not to mention, once the procedure was complete there would be no more ridicule, no more complaints or low-blows. He would be free of the constant chatter he so despised. Closing his eyes for a moment and inhaling deeply, he reveled in it all.

Scanning over the limp form of his family member, his self-satisfied smirk grew only wider as he did so. This was his most ambitious project yet, and was, as he saw it, an inevitable outcome of their dimensional permutation. Ricks and Mortys always clashed, but… He needed to always push further, overcome any and all obstacles placed before him. It was what he was born to do. And family? Just another obstacle in his way.

Still, the implants had been a pain in the ass to set up. Waiting a week for them to calibrate to the body was mind numbingly enraging. Worth it, though. He wasn’t a patient person, but couldn’t risk the original owner of his new puppet regaining control, the consequences of which would be undoubtedly lethal.

Taking a handful of hair, the genius violently shook the unresponsive body’s head. “I finally won, you piece of shit!” He snarled, having half a mind to lash out at his braindead relative just to hear the satisfying smack.

It was time for the mind transfer, however, the link between the two that would complete the façade. Letting the form’s head drop to the table with a dull thud, he turned to check the devices one final time. Each whirred with power, displaying favorable data on their collective monitors. Final inspection complete, the scientist walked over to a beat up leather sofa. Wires and metal components were interwoven into the chair, giving off a faint red glow. The cushion seated a headset whose wires tangled out the top and over the back of the overused piece of furniture. He placed the device snugly on his head, his body positioned comfortably into the sinking cushions.

The last thing he remembered after flipping the switch was a swirl of color and an extreme feeling of vertigo. Time was indeterminate, his head was blank, and the experience was an agonizing state perceived as lasting weeks long. In reality, this process was shorter than a single second, but the mind always draws out time when under stress. He had been prepared to go through such an unsavory outcome.

Without warning, darkness enveloped, the sound of blood deafening in his years, and then he surfaced from its depths. Gasping for breath, he jolted awake, limbs shaking. The genius sat there for a few moments, recovering from the stress both bodies had just gone through. Gauging movement, he had to make sure the nerves had survived the process. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he could feel another’s heart, another pace of breath. Both felt more strained, less easy. That existence’s joints were stiff, filled with age and neglect. Looking over, he saw a body limp in the chair, blue hair disheveled while drool seeped out of his lax mouth. The apparent lack of sleep and scars were unmistakable.

A rush of adrenaline overtook the scientist and he was stumbling to his feet, crossing the room to a small cracked mirror. As expected, warm brown eyes, curly hair, a youthful complexion smirked back at him, pantomiming his every expression. Dropping the mirror to the floor a manic laugh rose up in his throat, echoing off the dank walls.

“Rick Sanchez, you have outdone yourself!” his Morty – No, _Rick_ managed in between his frenzied laugh.

Oh, this was something! This was going to be fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this headcanon for a few months now, and just found a way to write it out! Let me know what you think? 
> 
> Also, Evil Morty really would be the Rickest Morty if it were really Rick that had taken control of his own Morty's body. I like to think that it would be useful to Evil Rick because it would be his version of Project Pheonix (just use the youngest grandkid, no cloning required!), and the fact that Mortys are always brushed off and seen as just dumb kids in the Citadel would allow Evil Rick into all sorts of beneficial situations if he just played the "Morty" part.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos, and advice are always welcome <3


End file.
